Cyborg
by BloomyLee
Summary: Genos era un niño despreciado por ser un cyborg. Quizá, habría alguien dispuesto a verlo de forma diferente. Saitama x Genos (SaiGen). AU.
Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, son de ONE-sensei y Murata-sensei.

Pairing: Saitama x Genos (SaiGen). AU.

* * *

Cyborg

Lloró. No supo por cuánto, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo de tanto derramar lágrimas. Genos estaba aterrado, dentro de ese lugar oscuro y sin nadie que fuese a rescatarlo, o más bien, nadie con la voluntad de hacerlo. El aceite derramado de sus cuencas ya estaba comenzando a teñir su piel sintética, amenazando con desintegrarla por el desgaste y espesor; sabía que eso sería un problema y probablemente el doctor Kuseno se molestaría por eso, pero él nada podía hacer más que seguir llorando. Después de todo estaba completamente solo. Todo porque él no era un humano. Claro, sólo era un cyborg.

O como la sociedad lo llamaba: Un simple robot.

Muchas personas habían pasado por el lugar, lo escuchaban llorar, pero al darse cuenta de la apariencia de Genos, salían huyendo.

" _Es una máquina." "Puede cuidarse solo." "¿Por qué no sale de ahí? Es un cyborg, puede hacerlo." "No tiene sentido que un humano ayude a un cyborg, parece chiste."_

Palabras crueles que para Genos eran difíciles de digerir a su tan corta edad.

No era justo, él no siempre había sido un cyborg. Él también había sido humano alguna vez. Pero su trato con las demás personas cambió desde que su cuerpo también lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Y como muchas veces, los niños le habían hecho una broma pesada. Pero esta vez, se habían pasado de la raya. Lo habían empujado a lo profundo de un pozo cuando iba de regreso de la escuela. Genos no sabía por qué la razón de ser de las personas con ese comportamiento tan frívolo. ¿Le había hecho algo a ellos para que lo trataran así? ¿Estaba mal que él fuese diferente al resto? ¿Solo porque su cuerpo estaba hecho de cables y metal, no podía ser incluido como uno más? Pero él seguía sintiendo, pensando, amando… ¿Solo porque las personas no podían ver esas cosas no tenía derecho de ser escuchado ni defendido? ¿Era el exterior tan importante? El Doctor Kuseno siempre le había dicho que para algunas personas, los cambios no son bien recibidos y eso se reflejaba en la forma de actuar con él. Ellas tenían miedo. Genos tampoco había apreciado demasiado el cambio que tuvo que experimentar al tener otro cuerpo, luego de haber sobrevivido a una explosión de gas en su ciudad.

" _Las posibilidades de que tu cerebro sobreviviera y se adaptara a ese cuerpo artificial eran escasas. Hay una razón por la cual tu alma insistió en quedarse en este mundo, Genos. Solo te queda encontrar esa respuesta. Sólo así, algún día, verás que habrá valido la pena_ "

De eso había pasado mucho tiempo. Sin esas palabras de aliento que alguna vez el Doctor le hubo dicho, quizá jamás habría logrado concretar el nivel de convicción que en ese entonces tenía por seguir adelante. Sin embargo, a veces esas respuestas las encontraba muy lejanas y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para lograrlo. ¿Y si ese día nunca llegaba? Más de una vez se lo cuestionó.

" _Siempre habrá alguien que se ofrezca a echarte una mano. En ese momento, otro cambio importante sentirás en tu vida. Y será para bien."_

¿Y si esa mano no llegaba?

" _Entonces darás la tuya, sin importar qué. Porque es humano ayudar a los otros._ "

Dudaba de eso. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo así, cuando todos le dieron la espalda? No quería defraudar a Kuseno con su respuesta, pero creía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Genos abrió los ojos cuando, entre sus sollozos, escuchó a alguien gritarle desde arriba.

―Hey, chico. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Los ojos de Genos distinguieron la silueta de un hombre calvo a unos pocos metros de altura, aparentemente preocupado.

Qué importaba, probablemente lo vería bien y se daría cuenta de su apariencia, para luego salir corriendo como todos los demás. Genos no se molestó en contestarle, pero el otro insistió:

―Voy a sacarte de ahí, ¿está bien?

El hombre desapareció. Genos no esperaba volver a verlo, suficiente decepciones había tenido ya como para seguir abrumándose por lo mismo. Nadie lo salvaría. Él era un cyborg, un robot. No era nadie más que eso. ¿Por qué siquiera tomarse las molestias de creerle? Las personas eran crueles, prejuiciosas y solo sabían despreciar a quienes eran diferentes. No había espacio en el mundo para un cyborg como él. ¿Por qué siquiera el afán por mentirle? Mejor lo hubiese ignorado y ya como el resto de la gente lo había hecho. Se hubiera ahorrado la pérdida de tiempo en darle falsas esperanzas.

 _Hubiese preferido a seguir siendo despreciado que engañado._

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido después de eso y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, sin querer hacerlo. No comprendía la razón, si ya sabía que nadie regresaría por él. ¿Por qué no mejor se daba por vencido?

Sin embargo, un ruido captó su atención. Alzó la vista y vio al calvo de nuevo, usando una cuerda y buscando la manera de cómo bajar a las profundidades del pozo. Genos estaba sorprendido. Ya incluso estaba cayendo la noche, pero el hombre seguía ahí. Hasta se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad que le rodeó gran parte del día.

Y el sujeto no se rindió hasta que lo consiguió.

Arrimó hasta él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Genos estaba devastado, se aferró a él y a su ropa sin querer soltarlo. Tal vez no tenía un corazón ni un pulso, pero sí tenía pena, dolor y llanto. Eso, Saitama, el hombre que lo rescató, lo sabía. De todo el tiempo que había pasado, ese hombre era la primera persona en haberle tendido una mano.

Genos restregó sus ojos contra la ropa del calvo. Al otro no pareció importarle demasiado, mucho menos sabiendo que las manchas de aceite difícilmente saldrían de su ropa. Valía el sacrificio. Saitama le preguntó entonces qué hacía ahí y dónde estaban sus padres. Genos le contó la historia de las bromas y que increíblemente la señal telefónica se cortó dentro de ese pozo. Pero lo más importante para Genos fue el hecho de que el hombre haya estado dispuesto a salvarlo sabiendo lo que era.

―Las personas dicen que soy un cyborg y que sé cuidarme solo ―señaló Genos, con su cabecita apoyada en el hombro derecho de Saitama, ya de regreso a su hogar.

―Lo eres ―afirmó―, pero olvidaron que eres un niño.

Genos soltó un sollozo ahogado, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Kuseno lo tratase de ese modo. Se sintió feliz de conocer a alguien así y sonrió, apoyándose en su regazo y cerrando los ojos. Tal vez, el mundo no era tan malo como él pensaba. Solo no había sabido encontrar a la gente correcta en el momento correcto, una mano que le ayudase a levantarse, como le dijo el Doctor una vez. Sintió paz en su interior. Quería creer, que quizá no todas las personas eran iguales.

El otro no dijo nada y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Era un niño después de todo y era demasiado joven para crecer con odio y resentimiento. Merecía algo mejor. Saitama recordó sus duros días en su infancia, completamente solo y abandonado; cuando nadie era capaz de hacerse cargo de él. Aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, y tras muchas circunstancias y vueltas de la vida, aprendió la inutilidad del odio y que pequeñas cosas de la vida son lo que realmente valen. Al final, el cambio comenzaba por uno mismo, y también, por lo que estaría dispuesto a enseñar a otro.

Saitama llegó al hogar de Genos cuando el niño le dio las indicaciones, para ese entonces se encontraba profundamente dormido. Kuseno había estado preocupado buscando a su pequeño. Las leyes de ese país eran demasiado primitivas aun para proteger a niños cyborg y la policía no había hecho caso de buscarlo. El hombre dejó a Genos en manos de Kuseno y acariciando su cabello le dijo:

―Nos volveremos a ver ―Genos y apenas lo escuchó en su ensoñación. Pero no olvidó esas palabras.

Desde ese entonces, Genos no volvió a ver a ese hombre, pero sabía que algún día lo haría. Él cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
